


Night of the Blood Moon

by FlanKitsune



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Akali is there too, Blood Moon AU, Eve doing what Eve does, F/F, but this is Eve's story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlanKitsune/pseuds/FlanKitsune
Summary: Human. Agony. Evelynn's two favourite words. The demoness of the Blood Moon is on the prowl, and tonight she has found an exquisite meal.





	Night of the Blood Moon

It was all the same, Evelynn had noticed as of late. The killings, the blood… they all blended together. Men, women, children, beasts, demons…. No matter what she killed, no matter how much she slaughtered, nothing ever truly satisfied her. Her appetite was being constantly whet, but never truly sated. Every kill made her yearn for more, every little taste of agony merely enhancing her craving for a true feast. 

The blood on her claws was still wet, but as she wandered through the remains of the village, she caught the scent of fear on the night wind. The rapid beating of a fearful heart called to her, and she made her way to what looked to be a simple shed. It was almost ramshackle, and looked about ready to fall over. A good place to hide, definitely. At least, from anyone who wasn’t Eve. As she approached, silent and deadly, she noticed the heartbeat began to slow down. Perhaps her victim thought they had escaped. That they had hidden the carnage out, and would soon be able to leave with at least their life and the clothes on their back. She smiled with glee at the thought. It was always more fun to let them bring themselves out of the depths of despair for just a moment before sending them reeling even deeper than before.

Upon reaching the shed door, she waited for a time, listening to the beating heart behind the shed gradually slow down, and observing the scent of fear slowly diminishing. Moments before the fear-scent would be gone completely, she opened the shed door, taking an instant’s pleasure in the spike of fear she smelt and sudden increase in heart rate she heard. As her prey, who had been cowering on the floor, looked up, their heart once again began to slow down, though as their gaze traced the curves of her physical frame it couldn’t quite fully slow down. She looked down just in time to meet their eyes, filled with almost relief at seeing what appeared to be their beautiful saviour… Until their gaze drifted upwards and caught sight of the horns adorning Eve’s head. The split second of recognition follow by a sharp inhale was all the signal Eve needed, dropping her shade as once more the screams of the soon-to-be-damned began to howl through the night.

Lifting her prey bodily by wrapping a lasher around their torso, Eve finally got a good look at them under the moonlight. The woman was of average build, her only defining traits being her long brown hair and the way her screams were almost loud enough to wake the dead. Using one hand she placed a finger on the woman’s lips, quieting her screams instantly. She then drew that hand back and brought it to her cheek in an astonishingly fast slap, letting her claws rake across the woman’s skin and leaving thin trails of blood. This brought another bout of wailing, and Eve smiled. It was like conducting an orchestra of pain. Each strike ushered in a wonderful scream, and a symphony of agony filled the air. She brought the hand that had issued the slap to her own face, and licked thin layer of blood she had drawn off of her claws. It was fresh and warm, and the pain had given it the move delicious taste. Eve couldn’t wait to draw more.

The woman whimpered, turning her head away as she saw Evelynn licking her lips, The demoness chuckled, taking the woman’s chin in the hand she’d just licked clean and forcing her to look Eve in the eyes. The fear she saw within them was like a drug, and she needed more. Drawing the other one back, her visage was that of sadistic pleasure as she slapped the woman across the other cheek, leaving matching trails of red across the sides of her face, and she reveled in the warmth of the blood dripping onto her fingers. The woman screamed again, and the scent of fear was all Evelynn could smell, like a cloud of terror that had wrapped itself around her and her prey. Still. If all she got wanted was screams, she would have killed her in 2 strikes; one to make her scream, the other to finish the job. No, Evelynn desired more than simple screaming. Flexing her lasher, she threw the woman across the floor, watching with mild amusement as she impacted the shed in which she’d been found bodily. It was time to up the ante.

As Eve prepared to start inflicting a truly hellish experience on her prey, she sensed a familiar presence approaching. Eve waited a few moments before acknowledging the other person with a turn, leading into a flourishing bow. The new arrival chuckled softly, and Eve gave them a smile that would scare the soul from the living. Akali thought it fit the demoness perfectly. The leader of the Blood Moon’s cult was often an enigma to its members, but to Evelynn, she was Mistress. It was she who had brought Evelynn’s spirit to this land, and she who had bound it in corporeal form, although she had soon let the demoness know that she would be allowed to hunt and kill to her heart’s desire, as long as she killed those who Akali wished her to first. Eve found no issue with this, and decided she liked her Mistress a great deal when she was allowed within mere moments of sealing this contract to run free, slaughtering any whom she encountered while the moon shone vermilion in the night sky. It also helped that Akali was a great admirer of Eve’s handiwork, and Evelynn was always ready to put on a show for a willing audience.

As Akali surveyed the area, a pitiful whimper caught her attention. Turning her gaze to its source, she caught sight of the bleeding face of Evelynn’s prey. Realising that she’d interrupted the demoness in doing what she did best, she nodded to eve and then jerked her head to the woman, cowering near the shed. Eve followed her motions, and then frowned as she remembered the woman in the corner. Reaching over with a lasher, she took the woman by the neck and slammed her face down in the dirt, the rest of her body in a sad approximation of kneeling. It was no proper bow, but it would have to do. This woman would show respect to Evelynn’s mistress, or she would know naught but pain for the rest of her miserable existence. Actually, she would know naught but pain either way, but the respect was still due, Eve rationalised. Akali smiled at this. Walking over to Eve, she ran a hand down her favorite pet’s thigh. Eve hummed throatily in what Akali knew was a repressed moan, and smirked as she crouched in front of her. Waving her hand in an indifferent manner towards the demoness’ prey, she undid the front of Eve’s kimono, letting it slide off of her and expose the crimson skin of her true form to the pale moonlight. The moon have not have been out in vermilion splendor this night, but for this village, Eve had made it a true Blood Moon. For that, she deserved... special thanks, from her Mistress.

As Evelynn was disrobed, she felt it unfair that her prey wasn’t sharing in this ritual, but that would be fixed soon enough. Lifting the woman up and tightening her grip on her throat just enough to start restricting her airflow, she put her other lasher to good use, forming it’s edge into the small fang-like blades she so greatly enjoyed and ripping the woman’s clothes to shreds with a few quick slices, making sure to graze the woman lightly a few times, eager to keep the scent of blood, fear, and agony in the air. This one had so much to give, and it would be a shame to lose any of it. As she felt Akali’s fingers start to rub at her pussy, Evelynn couldn’t hold her moans in any longer. Her two favourite forms of pleasure at once? Her Mistress was spoiling her, not that she minded in the slightest. As Akali began to have her fun, Eve decided she would have her own as well. Taking using the lasher that was now unoccupied after stripping her prey, she picked up one of Akali’s kunai, running it blade-first along the woman’s now exposed stomach, just light enough to let her know it was there. Although, if she kept up that wonderful squirming- there. Just like that, she had a thin line of blood running down her stomach. At this, the woman finally began to beg. She begged for a quick release, begged for the nightmare to be over, and for the first time that night Evelynn felt alive. 

Nothing turned her on like an earnest plea for one’s life, and Akali snorted as Eve suddenly got a whole lot wetter in a short few moments. Still, this did make her task easier, and Eve soon felt Akali’s tongue running up her lips, flicking upwards just as she reached the clit, then slowly trailing back down to go again. Her Mistress knew just what she liked, and with one of her idle hands she grabbed Akali by the hair and pushed her into her crotch, taking one breast in the other and pinching one of her nipples lightly. While she did this, her kunai wielding lasher reversed its grip on the weapon, turning the hilt to the woman and positioning itself just below her pussy before not-so-gently pushing it in. The beauty of having 2 extra limbs was something Evelynn truly appreciated during moments like this. As Akali lapped at her pussy, she began to fuck the woman in time with her tongue’s strokes, eliciting a symphony of “no” and “please stop”, mixed with sobs and shrieks. Human agony; her favorite orchestra, and she was a masterful conductor. It was always so amusing to her, how humans thought she would stop if they asked. A pointless and wasteful effort, but she would never grow tired of hearing them cry. A shudder passed through her, and Eve knew that combined with the pleasure she was taking from the agony of her prey, Akali’s ministrations would bring her to her to peak soon. Time for the final act.

Moments later, her mistress’ tongue made its way inside of her, and Evelynn gasped, her grip on her victim’s neck tightening further and the pace at which she was fucking her with Akali’s kunai increased, the movements forceful enough to send slight quakes through her prey’s body, and Eve was torn between watching her prey squirm while she fucked her, or gazing down to watch Akali work. In the end, she simply closed her eyes and shoved Akali’s further inwards, roughly grabbing at her own breasts and moaning almost loud enough to drown out the shrieking and wailing from her prey. Akali’s movements became rougher and more intense, and she even took one hand and thumb Eve’s clit, milking the most pleasure out of this experience for her pet, and Evelynn was in bliss. She could feel her pleasure rising, feel the wave about to break, and while she was doing her best to prevent herself from giving in just yet it was a battle of attrition. Release was inevitable, and as it neared Evelynn let go of her few remaining inhibitions, drawing the kunai roughly form her prey’s cunt and turning it blade first on her, flaying her with it as her climax began to overtake her. In an instant it was upon her and she screamed, her hands clenching, digging into her own breasts hard enough to pierce her body, taking Akali by the hair and burying her face in her crotch as her lasher continued to flay, the sprays of blood splashing her only adding to her pleasure as the waves of her orgasm rolled through her, threatening to make her collapse. 

Evelynn’s world went red, nothing existed for her but her own pleasure and her prey’s agony, and she drank it in greedily, barely satiating the ever-present hunger within. Then, the world faded into focus for her. She was panting, covered in her prey’s blood, sweating profusely, even bleeding herself from self inflicted wounds on her chest that even now were beginning to close up as her shade restored her physical form, but she was, above all else, content. For the moment. Her victim at this point resembled a badly carved meal, and the lifeless body was tossed aside without hesitation, its purpose fulfilled and its usefulness gone. Akali reached upwards and gently removed the hand that Eve still had on her head, its manic grip now gone, and smirked at her pet. She too was covered in blood, although she was unfazed by it, rising quickly and opening her palm, looking at Evelynn expectantly. The demoness giggled, handing her mistress the kunai she’d taken, now covered and dripping in blood. Or she would have done so, had she not decided to lick it clean first, handing the now substantially less crimson kunai back to its rightful owner. Akali shook her head and smiled ruefully, but accepted the weapon, storing it in her pack again before turning to depart. Eve followed soon after, recovering her kimono and replacing it on her person, her shade slowly absorbing the blood on her body while still letting her taste every drop, and she smiled in contentment. As they left the village, the pale moon shone high in the sky, and the village was left deserted. Another offering to the Blood Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> A special little something written for a certain someone.


End file.
